Pleasantries :rewrite:
by Angel of Androgyny
Summary: A look into Inuyasha's mind and why he is despreate for his brother's attention of any kind. Warinings inside.


Okay so I was reading through this on my computer with Rayne and he noticed all these errors well only about three but this poem/story is too good to mess up the flow with errors so I fixed them and am re-posting.

Sorry to the people who left reviews and got them deleted but after seeing those three errors Rayne (being the good muse that he is for once) wouldn't let me keep it posted like that so review again!

**Disclamer: I somehow keep forgetting to put one of these in my stories oh well you all know I don't own InuYasha. But I do own Rayne and everyone give him a big hug (in spirit of course) for finally being the editor/beta person for my sucky stories and not just my sometime muse.**

Summary: A look into the mind of Inuyasha and why he is desperate for his brother's attentions.

**WARNING!! Don not read if malexmale pairings and half-brother incest sickens you. Flames will not bother me only make Rayne laugh. Oh and some not-really-rape.**

* * *

Pleasantries

By: Angel of Androgyny

I see you

The silver haired angel of death hovering in the forest

Never hearing your silent foot-falls

As you walk up and embrace me from behind

It's so sweet at first

Like floating on an opiate cloud

Then the dream turns nasty and twists into an ugly nightmare

You push me to the ground and call me a dirty stinking half-breed

Ripping my hakamas from me you thrust into my unprepared entrance

But, I don't mind the searing pain or the humiliation

…Because you are touching me

You're noticing me

And you want me

Only me it seems

I smell the scent of another yokai on you

Did the female not satisfy you?

Is this why tonight's session is so wild?

Gods… what would my companions think of me now?

Submitting to a male?

My own brother in fact!

Humans have such feeble grasps on things like this

They just don't understand that any touch any attention from you is all I need

The simple fact that you come to me brings me gratifying pleasure

Even the searing pain cannot delude that

Or the mortification

I am a hanyo I have been humiliated in some way or form my entire life

Why not have a purpose for it now ne?

Your thrusting becomes even more frenzied than when you began

Hitting that spot within me that even through your painful thrusts makes me shiver and moan

No…

None of them will understand how even in this unbearable pain I can find release

**_I_** barely understand it

All I know is that you are the only one who can give it to me

You hit that spot again and I moan and arch my bruised back off the ground

You give me this odd look then bend your head down and lick the tears away I hadn't even noticed were forming in my eyes

I bet you are perplexed as to why they aren't red

This would be considered rape if I were any other hanyo

But I'm not

You grab tight to the hair on the top of my head

Forcing it to the side while you attack my neck

Raking your fangs across it leaving bloodied bruises in your lips wake

Thanks how am I going to explain that to Kagome?

A clawed hand goes to my battered hips in a death grip

As you hold my hips still and spill your burning seed deep inside me

It hurts but the warm fluid acts like a lubricant

Helping to dull the pain

I desperately hold you to me

Creamy legs wrapped tight around you and I stroke your hair as you continue to cum

It takes you minutes instead of seconds to finish

Much more time than that of a human male

But I don't mind

This is the only time I am truly allowed to touch you

Stroke your hair and murmur soothing words too you as shudders wrack through your body from your release

I am the only one who has seen you like this aren't I?

Seeing the greatly feared Sesshomaru so utterly defenseless

It's nice

You nuzzle your nose into my chest when you are done

Even doze for a little bit knowing no one would dare interrupt

The smell of you and your powerful yoki would immediately scare them off

But even this doesn't last long

Once you regain your senses you tare yourself out of me

And flinch away like you've been burned

Maybe from my utter longing for you

Then you slap me across the face saying what right do I have to touch this Sesshomaru?

That I am a filthy hanyo

You slap me again then turn on your heel looking all dignified and regal

And return to your human girl and that toad retainer

Leaving me torn up and bleeding on the forest floor

Humiliated but not ashamed

Fore I love you and any touch

Any attention is all I need

No one can understand it

And I don't want to be saved from it

I pick up my discarded hakama's and sniff out the hot spring I passed by on my way here

While I clean my self off and check my cuts and bruises for infection I can't help but feel anticipation for the next time

FIN.


End file.
